The present invention concerns a method for producing a draftable staple fibre sliver, in which a strand of endless, parallel filaments of oblong cross-section continually is transported in its longitudinal direction, at intervals is cut under an acute angle relative to its longitudinal direction and in this process is separated into parallelogram-shaped sections, and that this strand separated into sections during this manner is united at both its sides and is condensed and transformed into a staple fibre sliver of approximately circular cross-section.
From Swiss Pat. No. 300 885 there is known the transformation of a fibre layer consisting of endless filaments into a transportable and draftable staple fibre sliver. In this process the flat fibre layer always is advanced in its longitudinal direction and periodically is cut. Subsequently it is united from both sides and is condensed. By cutting the fibre layer in a direction under an angle to the longitudinal direction parallelogram-shaped sections of the fibre layer are formed.
It has been found by experience that at the forwardmost points, as seen in the direction of sliver movement, of the individual sliver sections, the cut fibre ends pointed or directed towards the front stick out laterally and form fibre points or tips. These disturb the further processing of the fibre sliver and cause defective points or regions in the sliver, or the roving respectively, produced in the further processing steps, such that the quality of the end products produced therefrom is impaired. Further they cause increase of fly waste in the processing room. Also they increase the danger of clogging at the sliver funnels, and thus, deteriorate the reliability of the subsequent machines.